Bonding Is Such Sweet Sorrow: The Fatherly Way
by Stranger H
Summary: Lucius has recieved another letter from Hogwarts on the subject of Draco's misbehavior. He just can't seem to get through to Draco with his usual punishments. It's time to try something new. Contains incest and slash.


**_Author's Note: This is the sequel sort of deal for "Bonding is Such Sweet Sorrow." The characters are not mine but this storyline and situation is. Contains incest and sexual situations. If that's not your thing, don't read it. _**

**Bonding Is Such Sweet Sorrow: The Fatherly Way**

Lucius swept across the shiny hallways of the Ministry of Magic. He had just had a lunch out with the very Minister himself. A swelling feeling in his chest signaled another win for the Malfoy way of life. The topic of this particular meeting had been of Hogwarts and a few necessary changes that needed to have been made. Another hefty contribution to the Minister's pocket made for a unanimous decision, never mind the fact that he had been discharged from the school's representation. He was determined to have his word in, no matter what the cost.

He sighed to himself, relishing the moment, as he imagined the sourpuss look on Dumbledore's face when he would get wind of this next proposal. But as quickly as this smug smile came, it vanished. As he opened his office door, he spied upon his vacant desk a letter. Not just any letter, oh no, but one from that blasted school. He sighed again, but this time it was out of irritation rather than elation. He took off his gloves and sat down, taking the letter in his hand and turning it over. He slid a finger underneath the wax seal and it broke easily. _Draco... _he frowned as his eyes skimmed over the passages. _Draco, Draco... You haven't learned your lesson..._

_

* * *

_

As he was walking up the stairs of his Manor, images flashed through his mind. What punishment would be suitable this time? Whipping? No, that didn't do the trick. A spanking seemed too regular and boring, and it never worked on Draco anyway. He stopped halfway up the staircase and let his hand slide off the banister. _Yes... Yes... this should do it... _he smiled to himself as he tapped the floor lightly with his snake handled cane.

He took the remaining steps two at a time. By the time he reached his son's bedroom door, he was short of breath. _Don't appear so eager. Straighten up. Look grim. There you go. _He felt of the cold knob with his leather gloved hand and let it rest there for a few seconds before jerking the door open. "Draco," he barked, startling the blonde youth who had been lounging.

"Father..." his voice quivered. Lucius loved that, that simple little shake of the vocal chords. That was all he needed.

He gazed upon his son with stony eyes. "Apparently I've been too light with you Draco," he said bitterly, waving the letter in front of his son's face. "Do you know what this says?"

Draco's face flashed from eagerness to embarrassment in a single instant. "Yes father," he said quietly, averting his eyes.

Lucius clicked his tongue and slid two gloved fingers toward Draco's chin and tilted the angel face to look at him. "Don't do it again," he whispered. With that, he made to turn and walk out of the room.

"But father," came the whiny voice of his son.

"What is it Draco?" Lucius said in a bored sort of way.

Draco was leaning from one leg to the other. "I... Aren't you... Aren't I going to be punished?"

Lucius fought to hide a satisfied smile. "Is that what you want?"

"It's what I deserve," Draco answered a little too quickly.

Lucius frowned. "I'll decide what it is you deserve." He grabbed Draco by the arm and jerked him to the floor. "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes father," Draco swallowed, breathing hard.

Lucius slide off his over robe and tossed it aside. He gripped his cane tightly and plunged it into Draco's side. "Stand up."

Draco winced at the jab and rubbed his side with his hand, getting to his feet. Before he could straighten all the way, Lucius let the cane slap his side again, swinging the object like a baseball bat. Draco cried out and tried to bite it back at the same time, producing the sweetest whimper. Tears watered Draco's liquid eyes.

Lucius brought the cane back to his side and stepped forward to lift the shirt Draco was wearing. Draco jerked away involuntarily as Lucius let his hand brush up against the long red welt on the skin. "Hush," Lucius growled, lust glimmering in his eyes. He tugged the shirt off of his son, revealing the scrawny yet supple body of his flesh and blood. He circled Draco, running his hands across his back, his eyes lingering on the thin scars that marked their last punishment. The sight sent ripples up and down his body. The excitement of it made his blood race through his corrupt veins.

He set his cane gently down on the bed and took off his leather gloves. "You know this is for your own good," he said with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes father," Draco replied, meeting him eye to eye.

"I wouldn't do this if you didn't deserve it," he continued, inching closer to his son.

"Yes father," Draco repeated, his voice shaking slightly.

Lucius licked his lips hungrily and unbuckled Draco's belt, jerking it roughly through the belt loops until it was free and in his hands. He folded the length of it over so that it was looped and softly let it slip around Draco's shoulders. Catching his son off guard, he tightened the belt until it was like a collar on Draco, Lucius holding the leash. He tugged the belt and led Draco to the bed. He leaned back on his arms, his body spread-eagled and waiting for Lucius. He released the belt as he had to remove his own clothing and Draco's black pants. He felt Draco's eyes on him as he undressed, devouring his muscular body like a Christmas feast. "Did I tell you to look at me?" Lucius growled, jerking Draco forward by the belt.

"No father," Draco said softly, lowering his gaze.

Lucius smirked. "That's right." He lightly touched the top of Draco's blonde head with his free hand, gently grazing his hair with his fingertips. "You'll enjoy this," he whispered in his son's ear. He pushed Draco back with his hand so that he was leaning against the pillows, his back propped by them. He let his free hand slip between Draco's bare legs and he pulled them apart. He leaned over his son to attach the belt to the bedpost so that Draco could only move his head forward so far.

"Father..." Draco said in a barely audible voice. Lucius let his eyes wander over to the face of his son and found the expression to be one of confusion and curiousity.

"Hush Draco," Lucius hoarsely whispered. He let his hands wander back down to his son's thighs and he ran his fingers lightly up and down each of them, pausing at the delicate treasure that lie erect between them. He chuckled quietly to himself. _So eager... _he smiled. He produced his wand as though out of thin air and gave it a small flick and three candles appeared on the bedside table, glimmering brightly in the room lit only by the soft sunshine that spied in on them through parted curtains. He gave his wand another flick and his son made a small throaty noise of protest as he found his wrists bound over his head. "You'll enjoy this," Lucius repeated reassuringly. _I know I will._

He leaned over to the bedside table and picked up one of the burning candles and held it over his son. "Do you like the scent?" he asked, bringing it close to Draco so he could catch a whiff of the cinnamon rising from the waxen pool surrounding the flame.

"You know I do," Draco answered shortly.

Lucius brought the candle down to Draco's pale thighs and let it brush against them. He felt Draco shudder as the warmth was shocking to the skin. Lucius dipped the tip of his wand and stirred around the white wax until the tip was immersed in the hot liquid. He then ran the tip of the wand across Draco's left thigh, stopping dangerously close to the standing jewel. A broken groan with a twisting body came from his son. Lucius arched an eyebrow, running the tip of his wand through the wax again. But this time, he wouldn't let it cool before defacing his son's skin. He held the tip over Draco's right thigh and let the searing hot wax drip onto the skin. Draco cried out with each thick droplet hitting the tender white flesh. Lucius set aside the candle and softly blew on the wax, letting it harden. He could feel his son's body shaking in his hands.

He ran his fingertips over the waxen scabs and peeled them off, adoring the small hiss as Draco quickly sucked in air. Lucius felt his own manhood lurch to attention as his eyes fed on the damaged pink flesh that was left behind the wax. He ran a finger softly around the small wounds, tracing their shape. He knew, as Draco's legs trembled, that his son was feeling the painful yet enjoyable sensation Lucius was all too familiar with. The skin, swollen and throbbing, is so much more attuned to any touch, however slight it may be. Running a finger between whiplashes still pooling blood was one of the keenest sensations Lucius had ever known. He smiled at the memory as he lightly tickled the fine blonde hairs that stood on Draco's legs.

"Father," Draco sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Lucius kneeled down in between his son's legs and kissed the flushed wounds on his thighs, running his hands up to Draco's hips which began to move slightly in anticipation. He showered those pale thighs in tiny kisses, working his way slowly around the standing organ. Finally, he ran his hands across the erect jewel. Draco let loose the tiniest of moans. "Your hands are cold," he whispered.

Lucius chuckled to himself. He leaned in further and brought the supple treasure into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it thoroughly. Draco's small frame began to twist and contort as Lucius suckled his manhood. He let his hands wander down to his son's thighs, massaging them with the same rhythm he took him in. Before long, Draco's hips began to thrust into Lucius's mouth, as though trying to force the organ further into his mouth. At that, Lucius pulled away and sat back.

Draco's eyes shot open and he glared at Lucius.

Lucius smirked and began stroking his own manhood, which was still at firm attention. "You see Draco," he said after a short silence, "I found that punishment of certain sorts never hold with you." He let out a few discernable moans as he came into his palm. "My lesson is now," he said, getting up from the bed and standing over his still bound, still erect son. He held his hand out to Draco, who accepted the offering lovingly, licking off the nectar with care. When he finished, he gazed expectantly up at his father.

Lucius said nothing, but retrieved his wand, gave it a flick to dress himself, and started out the door.

"Father!" Draco pleaded, his body protesting from the restraints that held him back from Lucius. "I'm not... I'm not finished!"

Lucius turned to smirk at his son. "That's what happens when you disobey me."

Fin.


End file.
